User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/My Story
Tell me what you think? Chapter 1 “This is not enough, this is not enough, I'm totally gone, I'm seriously down, am I invisible, I feel like I'm gonna drown, feeling low and not knowing, seeing what isn't there, seeing things wrong, knowing that nobody cares, I'm feeling low, so low, All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, running through my head! Never knowing which way to turn, seeing her smirk and she didn't know, I was watching, and now I know that all the things she said, all the things she said, they're running through my head, running through my head! I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me, I try to forget, but it's hard, knowing what I know, see what I mean, the light is away, the moon is shining, and I try hard, but all the things she said, all the things she said, they're running through my head, running through my head! I'm always left alone, crying in the rain, I know what you'll say, but I'm goin' insane, I'm trying to go my own way, but I cry every time because of All the things she said, they're all running through my head, I'm lost now, not knowing the directions, I don't know my own name, I don't know how, but I know I'm insane, will I ever be home? Will I ever go back? I doubt it 'cause of All the things she said, all the things she said, it's all runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head! Oh, Woahh, (runnin') Woah... (racing) Why... (She said) I trusted her... (she seemed real) All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, running through my head!” Flora sung. Stella was doing guitar, Techna was playing keyboard, Bloom guitar, musa keyboard guitar, Aisha drums, and Roxy with keyboard. The Crowd started cheering like crazy. Then, Roxy joined in, and they both sung, “All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, all the things she said!” over and over. “I feel down, I'm gonna drown, I'm lost in fear, I wish she wasn't here, running through my head, all the things she said, this is not enough, this is not enough,” Roxy sung. “Never knowing which way to turn, seeing her smirk and she didn't know it, I was watching, and know I know that all the things she said, all the things she said, they're running through my head, running through my head!” sung Flora. “Seeing things, never knowing, why am I hear, surrounded by bad guys, wanna know why, I'm scared now, I see the moon, starring up, they're grinning, knowing what I'm thinking, why am I in this situation? All the things she said, all the things she said, they were all lies, all the things she said, running through my head, all the things she said!” sung roxy. Flora and Roxy both bowed, and Roxy said, “That was all the things she said!” The girls all smiled, and the crowd roared, and Flora started feeling sick. She told roxy, and roxy started singing another song while Flora walked off the stage. “Phew, for a minute there, I though I would pass out,” said Flora. Suddenly, hands shot out from the dark curtain, they belonged to Anagan. “Why didn't I expect that?” she thought to herself, telepathically slapping herself. But other than her anger against herself, she was completely freaked out and in shock. Her eyes went wide as ogron walked towards her, grinning. (NOTE! These are the NICK ENGLISH VERSION VOICES!) She tried to rip Anagan's hand off of her mouth, and she starred, whimpering when she managed to get his hand off. Ogron grabbed Flora's arm, but some type of energy flashed back at him, making him let go. “Wha?” Flora thought, maintaining her stare. Ogron growled, and grabbed her neck, pulling her over, and he said, “I want the power of The Element of Ethreal, and you're going to give it to me!” Flora cried, and said through her strained voice, “What is that?!” Ogron grabbed her neck even tighter, which made her wince, and tears fall out of her eyes faster. Ogron said, “I'll destroy you!” Flora whimpered even more, and said, “Then you'd never get it, whatever it is!” Ogron was angry at this remark, and shoved her into Anagan's arms, which quickly grabbed her. “Come on, Wizards,” Ogron said. “Don't tell me you're leaving without saying hello!” came a voice: Stella's! “Sun ray!” she yelled, shooting it at Duman, Ogron and Gantlos, who were hit by it when they turned around. “Ugh!” Gantlos said, spinning around quickly, and shooting a type of soundwave at Stella. Musa used a counter-attack at Gantlos before it could hit stella, and she said, “I prefer the remix, sorry, Gantlos!” Duman transformed into Helia, and pulled Anagan away, and grabbed Flora's arm, saying, “Flora, come on!” Flora believed it was him, because Helia had been backstage, but he had been transported along with the rest of the specialists somewhere quite far away. Flora got back up with Helia/Duman's help, and started running for the door. When she threw the door open and got outside, she froze, and said, “Wait!” She turned around fast enough to see Helia turn into Duman, and see him close the door and seal it with his magic. He transformed into a wolf, and leaped on her, making her fall down. He transformed back into his human form, and when he saw Flora's scared eyes, some type of passion went down him. Flora noticed it, and saw his eyes transform blue. “Flora, this is the only good half of duman that is real, or is real at this point. I'm going to get you far away from these Wizards to where Roxy was taken, but you need to get there NOW. You're in more danger than she is!” he said, helping her up. “How do I know this isn't a trick?” she asked, panting. “If this part of Duman was evil, how would his eyes be blue?” Flora realized that no evil being could have blue eyes, if they were as evil as the Wizards. Flora nodded and gulped, saying, “Okay!” Duman grabbed her wrist, and he said, “I've only got control for a little bit. Listen to me Flora, you are the keeper of the Ethreal Element. It's the most powerful spell of the Elements, and if they manage to get their hands on you or the element...” Duman gulped, and Flora did, too. She kept running with Duman, though, and said, “But what about you? Is there any way you can get control again?” Duman nodded and said, “I just have to transform him, his evil half back to normal, good self. But I need your help along with the three other element keepers to do that!” His eyes started flickering between blue and gold, and Flora stepped away. “He's regaining control!” Duman said, saying some type of spell. The last words Flora heard were, “Take her away to a safe place!” before she was transported. “Flora? Flora is that you?” came a voice. “Huh? Roxy?!” Flora said happily, running over to her friend, who was leaning against the back of a building. “where are we? A good half of Duma-” Flora started, but roxy quickly said, “I'm not sure. But I checked, it has anti-dark-magic barriers.” Flora nodded, and leaned against the wall Roxy was at. “Well, let's wait.” Flora's point of view: Everything is so strange. Why does Duman have a good side? Why are we in a place meant to protect us against '' ''the Wizards? Why do I have some type of special power called the Ethreal Element? I wish someone would tell us, '' ''we're confused. Roxy must have an element, too, maybe the Element of Animals? Of Heart? Of strength or '' ''courage? Things are so confusing! Roxy's point of view: Flora seems so confused! But I don't say I'm not, I'm just as confused. 'You'll be safe here,' said Duman. What '' ''does that mean? I don't remember him saying that he had a good side... well, of course he wouldn't tell us, but... '' ''we've gotta figure it out. Otherwise, we're gonna be really confused. Category:Blog posts